falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
H
H&H Tools Company (alternatively named H&H Tools Inc.) was a pre-War tools manufacturer. Background The H&H Tools Company was inherited by Anthony House following the death of his father. Anthony used his lawyers to cut his half-brother, Robert House, out of his inheritance.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collectors Edition p.305: "'2.06 H&H Tools Factory''' ''Long before the war, H&H Tools Company provided Nevada and California high-quality robotics equipment. Owned by the half-brother of Robert Edwin House (the founder of RobCo, and—were it not for the 200 year gap—the same man who lives in the Lucky 38 Casino). When their father was killed in an accident, the elder brother swindled Robert out of the family fortune, and assumed control of the company. Robert went on, through his dealings with RobCo and their lucrative contracts, to become one of the wealthiest men on earth. His half-brother meanwhile, became increasingly paranoid, seeking to guard himself against a vengeance that never came, and inflicting all manner of strange HR rules on his workforce. The remains of this factory still stand, surrounded by husk-like remains of North Vegas' industrial area." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) Under his rule, the company prospered and employees enjoyed great benefits.H&H Tools Factory terminal entries#E-Mail from Jack Maynard As the years went on, he found himself missing his father's presence and advice more and more, but told himself he would not be weighed down by the past, convincing himself that it wasn't really family, as the House family was broken.H&H Tools Factory terminal entries#Journal Entry 05/14/2061 After a year, he became paranoid towards Henderson, believing that Henderson and his brother were conspiring to seize the company, and had Cindy-Lou keep an eye on him.H&H Tools Factory terminal entries#Journal Entry 07/12/2062 As a result of his growing paranoia, he began introducing extreme security measures and employee policies.H&H Tools Factory terminal entries#HR E-mail HR E-mail 05/14/2020H&H Tools Factory terminal entries#HR E-mail 07/25/2022H&H Tools Factory terminal entries#HR E-mail 11/08/2023 This was worsened when Robert's RobCo Industries began a hostile takeover of the company, first attacking them on the stock market.H&H Tools Factory terminal entries#E-Mail from Alan DaltonH&H Tools Factory terminal entries#E-Mail from Alan Dalton 2 This resulted in Anthony's mental breakdown and on the eve of the Great War, he sealed the Vegas factory, which became a deathtrap for years to come.H&H Tools Factory terminal entries#Journal Entry 06/19/2077 Known facilities * H&H Tools Factory (New Vegas) Products * Nailer nail gun * Securitron (Major subcontractor) Known employees * Anthony House - CEO * Cindy-Lou Kreb - Human Resources * Dobson O'Gill - employee * Jack Maynard - employee * Jenny DeSoto - employee * Alan Dalton - employee Notes * Even though there was a strong rivalry between the two House brothers, the PDQ-88b Securitron (a creation of Mr. Robert House) appears to have been developed with the help of Anthony's company, since the securitrons have a plate under their TV-screen with the H&H logo and a text that reads H H TOOL COMPANY. * In the last journal entry in "Anthony House's terminal," the author signs off as "Alexander House" instead of "Anthony House." Appearances H&H Tools Company appears in Fallout: New Vegas and its products appear in Lonesome Road. Behind the scenes H&H Tools Company is a reference to the real world Hughes Tool Company, namesake being the founder Howard R. Hughes Sr., the father of Howard Robard Hughes Jr., of whom the character Robert House is based. In addition, the logo for Hughes Tool Company and H&H Tools Company show a strong resemblance. Gallery Presentation1.jpg FNV loading building02.jpg References Category:RobCo Industries divisions Category:Pre-War companies es:H&H Tool Company fr:H&H Tool Company ru:Эйч-энд-Эйч тулз pt:H&H Tool Company